El Precio De Tú Abandono
by DesolateGalaxy
Summary: Tras varios años de abandono por parte de Ash y rencor de Misty hacia él, ella toma una decisión respecto al muchacho.


**El Precio de Tú Abandono **

El sonido del público aplaudiendo con fuerzas la actuación de las hermanas sensacionales en el último espectáculo antes de dar el salto al cine, mientras afuera del escenario Misty observaba con alegría a sus hermanas con quienes su relación había mejorado mucho y no le importaba mucho tener que estar tras el telón ya que ellas han sido su fuerza para seguir adelante. Más aun desde que Ash, aquel estúpido engreído entrenador como lo mencionaba Misty cada vez que recordaba, la dejó en el olvido. Ella sabía que tampoco se daba el tiempo de ir a verlo pero no era culpa suya que los nuevos entrenadores sean muy débiles o quizá el nivel de ella era el de un Alto Mando.

Hace dos años ella había recibido un llamado de parte de Agatha, quién decide retirarse para dar oportunidad a una joven con muchas capacidades, empero ella lo rechazó por el amor que tenía a Ash, esperanzada de que volviesen a verse pero no, Agatha se decepcionó un poco ya que desde su punto de vista era la única que merecía ser su relevo, finalmente Ritchie se quedó con el puesto. Desde entonces los sentimientos de Misty hacia Ash cambiaron dando a entender que lo odiaba pero prefería no pensar en él y seguir mejorando como líder de gimnasio para seguir con su racha invicta de cinco años sin perder ante entrenadores principiantes. Su fama le trajo grandes retadores como Paul, Bruno y Agatha del Alto Mando e incluso algunos Cerebros de la Frontera, Misty era feliz pero los fantasmas de Ash aún rondaban su mente.

A veces iba a ver a Delia quién era como una verdadera madre para ella aunque tratando de evitar mencionar el nombre de Ash Ketchum, Delia miraba en los ojos de Misty que lo odiaba pero aún había una semilla de amor hacia él y era lo que la señora quería mantener vivo en ella. De hecho las veces que Misty se quedaba a dormir lo hacía en el cuarto de él lo que también la ponía nostálgica viendo las fotos con él y con sus otros amigos. La noche brillaba como nunca y la chica observaba por la ventana recordando los momentos junto a Brock quién en ocasiones la llamaba, al menos no la tenía olvidada y eso se lo agradecía cada vez que terminaban de hablar. Al dormir lágrimas caían de su rostro lo que confundía a la chica cada vez que amanecía.

Al día siguiente Delia no podía evitar mirar el rostro de Misty, entonces decide preguntarle.

— ¿Que ocurre Misty? ¿Es Ash?

Misty se queda pensando unos segundos sabiendo que era imposible engañar a Delia y con tristeza afirmó meneando su cabeza. Delia abraza a Misty acurrucándola en sus hombros suspirando y a la vez con el ceño fruncido porque su hijo tenía abandonada a su amiga.

De pronto en la televisión un anuncio que haría dudar a Misty por completo:

_Atención amantes de las batallas pokémon, del 31 de Julio al 31 de Agosto se llevara a cabo la Liga Pokémon de Kalos comenzando por las rondas previas hasta la gran final que coronará al campeón con el respectivo trofeo además de un jugoso premio en efectivo más dos pasajes en el crucero de lujo, Xerneas 15, para todos los que tienen ya o les falta medallas deberían tener una motivación extra para ir por el triunfo. Eso es todo y que tengan una excelente semana mis amigos televidentes._

Misty congelada por aquello toma sus cosas y le dice a Delia que debe irse ya a lo que ella asiente diciéndole que piense más detenidamente las cosas. Al salir empuña las manos mirando hacia el cielo pensando en sí ir o no a ver a Ash. Llega al Gimnasio para conversar un poco con sus hermanas. Al saber la situación, Daisy le aconseja que vaya aunque Ash la tenga en el olvido ella también debería ir a verlo por lo cual acordaron las hermanas sensacionales dejarla libre de responsabilidades hasta el último día de competencia.

Es entonces que decide ir a ver a su fiel amigo Tracey para hablar de su problema, él le dice algo parecido respecto a lo que dijeron sus hermanas sí aun lo quería debía ir por él. Llega el atardecer y la pelirroja ayuda a Tracey con los pokémon, su ánimo subía considerablemente cuando estaba con él, empero los dos habían dejado en claro sus sentimientos. Era una amistad muy fuerte entre ellos, quizás un poco más que la que tenía con Ash.

« ¿Por qué Ash Ketchum? Sé que no me he dado el tiempo para irte a ver aun así no has venido, es irónico que May haya venido más veces que tú a visitarme a pesar de tener responsabilidades por ser una leyenda de los concursos pokémon, te odio Ash Ketchum, con todo mi ser pero a la vez te amo mucho y es eso lo que me tiene entre la espada y la pared » pensaba acostada en la cama viendo unas fotos colgadas en la pared, aquella amistad que tanto significaba para ella. Después de su separación con Ash nunca más volvió a pescar con la bendita caña que encontró a quién le diera sentido a su vida.

A la mañana siguiente tomó su chaqueta, la caña de pescar y en su bicicleta fue al mismo lugar de hace varios años para poder despejar su mente, tranquilamente con una taza de té y un par de sándwiches abrigada concentraba su mente para entonces pescar a un Magikarp dorado a lo cual Misty usó una malla ball para evitar su escape. Aquello fue un pequeño empuje, que debía ir a por todas diciendo lo que siente por él a la vez que tenía el presentimiento de que volver a Ash sería más doloroso de lo que podía ser. A quién debía hacer caso Misty, a su corazón o a su instinto.

Faltando una semana para el inicio del torneo pokémon Misty había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, Delia y las hermanas de estas estaban muy preocupadas hasta que fueron notificados por Tracey de que ella necesitaba estar sola por unos días. En un paraje hermoso rodeado de pokémon de diversas clases e incluso de tipo insecto, aquello demostraba lo fuerte que se había vuelto además de superar su fobia a los bichos cosa que Ash no pudo ver lo que entristecía a Misty.

« Mira Ash, quién diría que una miedosa como yo estaría acariciando a un Caterpie, hay tantas cosas que me he perdido de ti como tú te has perdido de mí, a pesar de ser una chica fuerte, tú eres mi gran debilidad, por qué llorar por un idiota como tú, es por eso que nos dicen tontas a las mujeres por amar a idiotas…está bien, seré sincera…soy una tonta que te ama mucho, creo que no saco nada con estar tirada aquí quejándome de todo…es hora de que nos volvamos a ver Ash Ketchum» apretando el puño muy fuerte con una sonrisa llena de confianza y valor.

Llegó el día del inicio de la Liga Kalos, hubo una espectacular inauguración con miles de espectadores y allí estaba ella apoyando a su mejor. Primera ronda, Ash enfrentaba a un entrenador llamado Gerónimo en una batalla de uno contra uno, él escogió a Goodra mientras su rival elegía a Scizor. Misty maravillada por el hermoso pokémon de Ash sentía el deseo de gritar pero recuerda que era muy temprano para que Ash supiera que ella estaba ahí así que guardo silencio por el momento. A pesar de la mega evolución de Scizor y la ventaja de tipo Ash ganó cómodamente el primer round. Llegó la hora del descanso y a la tarde continuaba la segunda batalla, la pelirroja llamaba a casa para decir que estaba bien además de que Ash empezó con el pie derecho esbozando una linda sonrisa.

Hora de la segunda batalla, esta vez iría Greninja vs el Kangaskhan de Scolari, nuevamente fue una contundente victoria para Ash, la increíble velocidad de la rana ninja además de la combinación de doble equipo lo hacía un rival casi invencible. La noche cae y Misty se hospeda en un pequeño hotel en el cual sin saberlo también estaba Ash con sus amigos de Kalos, Misty dormía cuando siente una explosión, ni se imaginan quienes eran los del alboroto, el Equipo Rocket a lo que Misty salió disparada para controlar la situación sin imaginar que estaría un par de metros separada de Ash, para su suerte tenía una capucha puesta y junto con Ash derrotaron al Equipo Rocket gracias a Butterfree &amp; Pikachu.

— Vaya, que fuerte eres—se acercó Ash de repente—tú estilo de batalla es similar a una…

Antes de que terminase la frase ella se va corriendo diciendo que olvidó algo dejando confundido a Ash quién regresa junto a Serena y los demás. En su mente se decía que tonta era al no ser capaz de hablarle pero el abandono que sufrió por parte de la persona más importante en su vida le causaba un rencor enorme hacia él. Al día siguiente hubo batallas pero eran para determinar el lugar en la competencia además de unos pequeños presentes como recuerdos, Misty decidió ir a caminar en tanto que Ash se quedó viendo algunas batallas en compañía de Eureka y Dedenne.

El aguacero cae, Misty se lleva una mano al pecho mientras mordía sus labios para no llorar, por ser tan estúpida y no haber saludado a Ash pero se calma yéndose al hotel a descansar. Aquel aguacero la perjudico contrayendo un fuerte resfriado que la mantuvo alejada por varios días en donde se perdió varios duelos importantes de Ash entre ellos el de cuartos de final contra Paul al cual derrotó una vez más en una cerrada lucha gracias a la evolución oportuna de Gible a Gabite y su ataque Carga Dragón. Afortunadamente se recuperó para ver la gran final entre Ash Ketchum y Tobías.

El duelo empezó bien para Ash, Goodra derrota a Latios causando el asombro de todo el mundo excepto para Tobías quién ya sabía a qué clase de rival enfrentaba y es por eso que no fue con Darkrai de los primeros. El segundo duelo fue Regice vs Goodra al cual derrotó sin problemas. El siguiente fue Hawlucha quíen con muchos problemas derrotó a Regice; la siguiente batalla fue épica la cual finalizó en empate entre el ave lucha libre y Suicune. 2 caídos en el bando de Ash, 3 en el lado de Tobías pero él tenía un as bajo la manga, Mew quién derrotó a Pikachu y Talonflame fácilmente dejando por el suelo la moral de Ash.

Misty no podía creerlo, él Ash que conocía se estaba dando por vencido y su Greninja estaba siendo vapuleado y entre tanto griterío ella se ve obligada a revelarse para apoyar a su mejor amigo, dejó de lado el rencor que tenía hacía él para darle ánimo.

— ¡Vamos Ash! ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡¿Acaso no es tú sueño ser un Maestro Pokémon?!—Miraba con rabia la actitud de su amigo— Vine desde lejos aun cuando me dejaste de visitar, vine a apoyarte porque… ¡Soy tú mejor amiga y no tendrás otra igual que te aguante como yo!

A pesar del bullicio las palabras llegaron a Ash quién no podía creer que su mejor amiga a quién dejó botada por varios años estuviese allí apoyándolo recordando entonces aquella chica en la noche que atacó el Equipo Rocket, por ella él reacciona dando vuelta el resultado derrotando a Mew &amp; Darkrai. Era el duelo final su Charizard vs el Empoleon shiny de Tobías, el duelo fue duro pero Ash tenía la posibilidad de mega evolucionar a su pokémon pero Charizard se negó ya que no necesitaba de ninguna piedra para ganar y con movimiento sísmico Charizard gana la batalla entregando la segunda liga de Ash pero la primera más importante.

Misty feliz por el logro de su amigo se retira lentamente del lugar mientras observaba a Ash junto a su novia Serena, a pesar de lo que vio no se puso triste al contrario, se alegró por Ash comprendiendo que este abandono que sufrió no era culpa de Ash solamente sino de ella también por no darse el tiempo de ir a visitarlo. Ya bien lejos del estadio siente una voz familiar, era Ash quién venía a agradecerle, Misty callaba con una sonrisa dando la espalda al muchacho quién creía que ella estaba molesta. Para sorpresa del joven Misty se da vuelta y le da un beso a la mejilla.

— Gracias Ash Ketchum, por varios años estuve molesta y con justa razón contigo, pero al verte batallar me recordó varias cosas y me di cuenta de que ambos nos alejábamos cada vez más, espero que seas feliz con aquella chica y sigas teniendo éxito…

— Misty…—le interrumpe pero justo cuando le iba a decir algo la abraza y le desea éxito susurrándole algo en el oído— ¿Puedo ir a visitarte?

Tan solo con su mirada significaba un sí lo que también quería decir que ella haría lo posible para volver a verse aunque solo como amigos. Más atrás venía su novia Serena con Eureka &amp; Citrón quiénes preguntaron que hacia Ash en aquel lugar.

— Tan solo contemplo la hermosa vista de Kalos ya que esta será mí última aventura dentro de los próximos 5 años además hay alguien a quién debo ver una vez más,

Misty se iba muy feliz tras volver a verse con su amigo aunque un poco triste por haber sido demasiado orgullosa como para haber ido a visitar a Ash con la excusa de falta de tiempo.

«Me alegro que seas feliz Ash Ketchum, tan solo esas pocas palabras y nuestras miradas cerraron en mí años de rencor, me hubiese gustado tener esa posición priviligiada de Serena pero es muy tarde, como sea me has prometido irme a ver y sé que no eres una persona que no cumple sus promesas, no importa lo que tardes en venir siempre serás bienvenido y siempre tendrás un lugar reservado en mi corazón porque nunca dejaré de amarte aunque estés con otra, pero no arruinaría una relación tuya, sólo quiero que me sigas considerando tú fiel amiga como yo lo hago» Se sube a la bicicleta para volver al aeropuerto con una enorme sonrisa y así regresar a Ciudad Celeste para reinventarse como mujer y líder de gimnasio.

**FIN**


End file.
